1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a decorative element and, more particularly, to a decorative element comprising a TPU film and methods for forming it.
2. Description of the Related Art
The design of commercial products has varied enormously. In addition, fashion has often dictated many design elements, such as products having uneven outsides, patterns, or trademarks sewn on the outside of products to make a certain style look attractive. Presently, the ornament sewn on the outside of products requires a large amount of manual labor for sewing.
Further, the ornament must previously reserve the outlet seam to provide a space to be sewn on the outside of products, so that a small size or complex ornament is hard and inconvenient to be sewn on the outside of products and increases manufacturing costs. Moreover, the ornaments sewn on the outside of products will form sewing traces arranged on the outside to make the products look promiscuous and unattractive.
Additionally, when the outside of the product is non-planar, processors cannot paste the protecting film onto the ornaments and outside of the product easily, and air bubbles will be formed between the protecting film and the outside of the product easily too.
The present invention is, therefore, intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.